-Rough Harmony-
by SoyaLatteso
Summary: —La traición es dolorosa, pero duele mas que provenga de las personas en las cuales mas confías, mucho mas si son las que amas.
1. -001

—"Salvame, incluso cuando yo no te lo pida"—.

—Hashibira Inosuke—_

—Deberíamos separarnos, así podremos explorar él terreno mas rápido y dar fin a los demonios que están asesinando a los cazadores que Oyakata-sama envió—. El pilar del agua no comento nada al respecto, solo venia concentrado en sus asuntos sacando de quicio a la pilar de insecto.

—Tomioka-san, deberías prestar atención, estoy tratando de elaborar un plan y tu no pones de tu parte—.

—Eso no me incumbe—. Shinobu solo sonrió mientras que internamente maldecía al varón de reflejos azules.

—Yo iré por este lado—. Sin mas él joven se fue dejando a ambas féminas que siguieron su camino olvidándose de él joven.

—Bien, ahora que quedamos nosotras podremos poner a prueba nuestro plan—. Antes de seguir elaborando él dichoso plan un pitido similar al de un pájaro llegó a los oídos de ambas mujeres

—Vaya, parece que tenemos compañia.

Él pequeño pájaro que resulto ser un gorrión aterrizo en la cabellera de ls pilar que comenzó a prestarle atención cuando este comenzó a sacudirse queriendo comunicarse con ambas.

—Hum, ya veo, ¿te molesta si me adelanto, Kana-san?—. La susodicha negó, shinobu sonrio ante esto y sin mas se retiró siguiendo las instrucciones del pequeño animal.

—"Seguiré sola"—. La azabache de extravagantes ojos rosados claros siguió con su camino, después de todo tenía que cumplir su misión como cazadora de demonios.

Él brazo de la gran bestia con aspecto de araña fue cortado causando que soltara al chico de máscara que no tardo en pisar él suelo, él demonio grito de dolor cuando sintió otro repentino corte en sus talones causando que cayera de rodillas al suelo.

El ambiente comenzó a rodearse de pétalos de flores de manera repentina alertando al demonio.

Pero su reacción fue demasiado lenta ya que en un par de segundos su cabeza fue cortada como si nada, la cabeza junto al resto de su cuerpo no tardo en hacerse cenizas.

—Llegue a tiempo—. La recién llegada guardo su katana en su funda, pues por ahora no necesitaba utilizarla, esta vez dirigió su rosada mirada al cazador con máscara de jabalí que la mirada de forma expectante, incluso juró haber visto un par de brillos a su alrededor.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Cazador-san?—.

—¡Oye, oye, ¿que demonios fue eso?, yo también quiero intentarlo, eres fuerte, muy fuerte, pelea conmigo!—. La fémina sonrio ante el entusiasmo del misterioso cazador.

—¡Pelea conmigo, así demostraré que soy mas fuerte que yo, incluso aunque derrotarás a una luna inferior!—

—Esa no era una luna inferior, además deberías preocuparte por tus heridas, si no lo haces pueden hacerse mas graves, Cazador-san—. Sugirió mientras comenzaba a caminar.

—¡Mi nombre es Inosuke Hashibira, no cazador, no me importan mis heridas eso es lo de menos, Pelea conmigo!—. El varón comenzó a seguirle el paso mientras la señalaba y la exigía que luchara contra el.

—No muevas tanto tu cuerpo, las heridas podrían hacerse mas grandes y caerías al suelo en cualquier momento—.

—¡¿Quien crees que soy?, mi cuerpo es fuerte, unas simples heridas como estas no lograrían derrumbarme, ni en un millón de a--!—. La fémina detuvo su paso cuando escucho un ruido sordo a sus espaldas, cuando dio media vuelta descubrió él cuerpo del cazador derrumbado en él suelo.

—Los cazadores de ahora ya no saben escuchar—. Con él mayor cuidado posible la fémina lo cargo como costal de papas y sin perder mas tiempo retomo su camino hacia su destino.

—¡Señorita Kaname, deje que nosotros nos encarguemos de los heridos!—. Los ayudantes que estaban curando a los heridos de la montaña se acercaron a la mujer pidiéndole que dejara al chico que cargara en manos de ellos.

—¡Preparense para transportar a los heridos!—.

Dejo que se llevaran al varón con ellos.

—Me alegra que llegáramos a buen tiempo, si seguimos así podremos salvar a todos los heridos en la montaña—. Kanao que hasta ahora no había dicho palabra alguna solo asintió colocándose aún lado de la fémina, la mujer no tardo en acariciar con amor la cabeza de la menor.

—Buen trabajo, Kana-chan—.

—Gracias—. Hablo la menor con su típico tono lento y suave.

—Asi que, él chico que viaja con un demonio esta en esta montaña, vaya, no veo la hora para poder presentarme, ahora debemos irnos, seguramente Shino-chan ya se nos adelanto—. Dejando a los heridos con los ayudantes ambas féminas comenzaron a caminar a la par encaminándose a la Sede.

—Tanjiro Kamadou tiene un juicio que enfrentar—.

—Hey, despierta, despierta, Oí, ¡despierta, ¿cuanto mas vas a dormir?!—. Él joven pelirrojo que se encontraba atado de manos comenzó a abrir los ojos parpadeando al mismo tiempo para acostumbrarse a su nuevo entorno, un poco confundido levantó su vista topándose con siete figuras que lo miraban expectantes.

—Abre los ojos, estas frente a los pilares.

—¿Q-Que?—. En su momento no importó frente a quien estaba, él deseaba saber donde estaba su hermana, pues la caja no estaba consigo, por ello comenzó a gritar su nombre desesperado.

—¡¿Nezuko, nezuko, nezuko, ¿donde estas, nezuko?!—.

—Ella no esta aquí, no deberías gritar, es malo para tu cuerpo, además tiendas rota la mandíbula, podrías lastimarte si sigues asi—. Su atención se coloco sobre la fémina de ojos rosados que lo miraba con una sonrisa, aun lado de ella se encontraba otra fémina de haori con estampado de mariposa.

—¿Este es él chico que viaja con un demonio?, ¿que deberíamos hacer con él?—. Las personas que se hacían llamar los pilares comenzaron a hablar sobre él posible castigo que debería recibir él varón por incumplir su papel de cazador.

Todos fueron comentando sobre los posibles castigos, casi la mayoría de ellos se doblaban hacia la opción de pagar con su vida su incumplimiento.

—¿Y bien, como respondes a tus acusaciones, Kamado-san?—. Él chico iba a responder pero en lugar de eso comenzó a tocer y no tardo en quejarse de dolor.

—Tiene la mandíbula rota, no podrá hablar, al menos que tome un analgésico—. La mujer se dirigió a la fémina de ojos morados, la mencionada solo asintió sacando una botella de su haori para posteriormente acercársela al cazador para que bebiera de ella.

—Ahora, joven Kamado-san, deberías decir no tus razones del porque no deberíamos asesinar a tu hermana.

—¡Nezuko no es peligrosa, ella no devoro a nadie, incluso en dos años no lo hizo, además ella me protege y también protege a otros humanos de los ataques de los demonios!—. Claro que eso sorprendió a la mayoría pero eso no quito él que cambiaran de opinión.

—Es normal que la proteja, es su hermana después de todo, ¿que nos asegura que no nos atacara cuando bajemos la guardia, además, tomioka tampoco ha dicho nada a pesar de que él también esta involucrado en esto, tambien debería ser castigado—. Ante él comentario del pilar de la serpiente todos miraron al pilar del agua que en ese momento se encontraba apartado del grupo.

—No deberíamos apresurarnos, debemos escuchar su versión de la historia, además él patrón todavía no esta aquí, no podemos hacer nada hasta que él se presente—. Justo cuando la joven pilar estaba por calmar las cosas una nueva persona se presento en él lugar y traía la caja del joven cazador consigo.

—¿Que demonios estas diciendo, que un demonio puede proteger a los humanos de su propia especie?—. Él pilar del viento Sanemi shinazugawa sonrió de manera tétrica sujetando la caja con una de sus manos.

—Shinazugawa-san, no actúes por tu cuenta—. Mas la pilar del insecto fue totalmente ignorada por él albino.

—¡Eso es prácticamente imposible, idiota!—. Sin mas desenvaino su espada y no dudo en enterrarla directo en la caja apuñalando él pecho del pobre demonio que descansaba dentro.

—¡Detente!—. Tanjiro no dudo en levantarse y dirigirse al pilar para que este soltara a su hermana, ambos tuvieron una pelea verbal que no duro mucho tiempo pues tanjiro no tardo en correr hacia él.

—¡Detenganse, él patrón estará aquí en cualquier momento!—.

Mas cuando sus palabras dejaron de escucharse él cazador ya había aturdido al pilar de un cabezazo, sanemi cayo al suelo algo desubicado por él golpe.

—Eso debió doler—. Comento la pilar aprovechando el silencio que se Había formado, el tenso ambiente fue roto por la leve risa de la pilar del amor la cual se disculpó por su atrevimiento al reírse por él comentario de la fémina de ojos rosados.

—El patrón esta aquí—.

—Continuara—


	2. -002

Cuando él patrón estaba apuntó de comenzar la reunión entre los pilares, Sanemi Shinazugawa él pilar del viento pidió perdón por tu interrupción pero realizo una pregunta que tenía centrado a todo pilar presente.

—Deseo saber porque un cazador de demonios que se dedica a exterminar a estos mismos viaja con uno—. Oyakata sonrió ante su pregunta.

—No hay problema Sanemi, sobre lo del asunto, yo permití que tanjiro kamado viajara con su hermana demonio, nezuko kamado—. Los pilares no tardaron en mostrar sorpresa por aquellas simples palabras.

—Y espero que ustedes también acepten esta decisión—.

—¡Con todo respeto patron, yo me niego, se supone que somos cazadores no debemos dejar que un demonio posiblemente peligroso siga con vida!—. El primero en hablar fue él pilar de la flama, que aun con su radiante sonrisa comentó su decisión.

—Yo tampoco puedo aceptarlo—.

—A mi me da igual—.

—¡Yo respetare lo que usted decida, oyakata-sama!—. Los comentarios se arrinconaban a la negación, si eso seguía de esa manera posiblemente él resultado de la situación no seria muy bueno.

—Este, hum, no pretendo ser cruel, pero—. Los pilares junto al patrón prestaron atención a la fémina de ojos rosados que aun no comentaba su decisión—.

—Shinazugawa-san, tiene razón, no podemos confiar plenamente en que él demonio no devoraría a alguien en este lugar, ¿que tal si un día llegar a atacarnos con la guardia baja?, estaríamos poniendo en riesgo la vida de nuestros cazadores—.

Tanjiro pensó un poco en las palabras de la fémina pero aun así no dudo en abrir la boca y comentar que nezuko no era lo que todos pensaban.

—¡Nezuko no devoraría a nadie, no lo hara ni lo haría, ella no es peligrosa, me ayudó a proteger a los humanos!—.

—Kamado-kun, entiendo tu desesperación por él querer proteger a tu hermana menor pero, no todos nosotros vemos a los demonios como seres indefensos que no nos atacarían, no todos somos como tu—. Eso último lo dijo refiriéndose a todos los pilares en concreto, algunos no dudaron en asentir antes sus palabras otros simplemente guardaron silencio.

—Agradezco tu opinión, Kaname, por ahora, atrasaremos la reunion y nos centraremos en la situación del joven Kamado tanjiro—. La pilar asintió sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

—Ahora, La carta—. Una de las niñas albinas que acompañaban al hombre extrajo de sus ropas un sobre que no tardo en abrir.

—Esta carta fue enviada por él antiguo pilar del agua, Sakonji urokodaki, leeré solo una parte—. En resumen la carta decía que él mismo sakonji urokodaki, Tomioka Giyuu y kamado tanjiro estaban dispuestos a terminar con su vida si nezuko kamadou llegara a atacar a un humano.

La pilar de ojos rosados se sorprendió por él precio que ambos hombres estaban dispuestos a pagar para proteger a un simple demonio.

Kaname noto como él cazador en él suelo comenzaba a derramar lágrimas por las palabras escritas.

—¡¿Y que si se suicidan?, la persona que hubiera sido devorada lo este demonio no volverá a la vida!—. Mas ese precio no fue lo suficiente para convencer a los pilares.

—En ese caso tienes razón, no podemos probar que nezuko kamadou atacara a un humano, pero, tampoco podemos probar que no lo hara—. Sanemi guardo sus palabras pero eso no quito él hecho que cortara su piel del brazo de manera repentina.

—¡Shinazugawa-san!—.

—¡Silencio!, le probaré al patrón de su es capaz un demonio cuando sucumbe ante su instinto—. Sin perder mas tiempo él pilar comenzó s derramar su propia sangre en la caja, todos miraban expectantes esta escena, la pilar miraba preocupada esta misma, pues a pesar de que sanemi era de pocas palabras el mismo le contó que su sangre era algo singular pues esta era mas dulce que la de los demás humanos.

Si el demonio que descansaba dentro de la caja resistía la tentación devorar y tomar la sangre del pilar le daría un par de palmadas en la cabeza por su esfuerzo.

—Sanemi, estas en él sol, si no vas a la sombra, no saldra—. Ante él comentario del pilar de la serpiente, sanemi tomo la caja y se adentro al tatami del patrón, pidiendo permiso claro esta para llevar a cabo su prueba.

Sin mas él albino comenzó a apuñalar la caja para tentar al demonio.

—No hace falta que lo haga muchas veces—. Comentó kaname observando como sanemi apuñalaba la caja dos veces mas.

—¡Tiene que hacerlo, si no él demonio que esta dentro no querrá salir y no podremos ver que tan peligroso es!—. A su lado él pilar de la flama contesto a sus palabras con su tipico tono.

—A este paso comenzare a sentirme mal por él demonio que esta dentro—.

Él demonio que habitaba dentro de la caja no tardó en salir de esta misma tomando forma poco a poco ante los llamados insistentes del albino.

—Ven demonio, devora la sangre que tanto te gusta—. Él demonio se estaba resistiendo, encajaba sus uñas en su propia piel para no sucumbir ante la tentación, ella no estaba sediendo a pesar de tener agua la boca.

—¡Rapido!—.

Mas la demonio movió su cabeza, desviando su mirada y negando la sangre que él pilar le ofrecía.

—¿Que sucedió?—.

—La demonio acaba de voltear su rostro—. Él hombre sonrio al escuchar sus palabras.

—Bien, ahora esta hecho que Nezuko kamado no devorara sangre humana, ahora pueden retirarse—. La pilar del insecto alzo su mano para tomar la palabra.

—Pueden quedarse en mi Finca—. Hablo dando como resultado que los cazadores junto a la demonio se hospedarán y entrenaran en la finca mariposa.

—Un momento—. La pilar de Haori blanco con degradado rosa y algunos estampados de sakuras se acercó al cazador que en ese momento ya estaba liberado de las cuerdas.

—Aqui, toma es una medicina que te ayudará con el dolor y entumecimiento del cuerpo, usala con cuidado—. Las últimas palabras las susurro.

La fémina al separarse del cazador se mostró un poco confundida, pues el kamado había comenzado a lagrimear mientras la miraba sorprendido.

—"Ella desprende un profundo aroma a tristeza"—. El cazador habia comenzado a soltar pequeños sollozos causa de su olfato tan agudizado, los demás pilares observaban atónitos esta escena.

—"Es tan fuerte que me dan ganas de llorar"—. La pilar procedió a darle pequeñas palmadas en la espalda al chico tratando de que se calmara.

—Tranquilo, todo bien—. Susurro tratando de reconfortarlo. Los kansuki no tardaron en aparecer para llevarse a ambos hermanos.

Cuando se fueron no paso mucho tiempo para que él Kamado regresara pidiéndole al patrón si podia golpear a sanemi por las veces que apuñalo a su hermana menor.

Mas fue llevado de vuelta por la intervención de Muichiro, él pilar de la niebla que lo callo cuando lo golpeo con un par de piedras.

Tanjiro antes de irse miro a la pilar que también lo observaba con una sonrisa en él rostro.

No tardo mucho en que comenzara a llorar de nuevo.

Serían unos largos días en la estadía mariposa.

—Continuara..


	3. -003

—Pensaré que no te agrado cuando haces eso cada vez que me ves—. Comentó la pilar observando él rostro lloroso del cazador de cabellera pelirroja, este solo se disculpó por su actitud mas las lágrimas en su rostro no cedían seguían recorriendo su rostro.

—He venido a dejarle algunas hiervas medicinales a Shino-chan, pero Aoi-chan me ha dicho que no se encuentra.

—¡¿Quien es esta mujer?, es una belleza!—. La imperativa voz del rubio no tardó en escucharse en la habitación, la pilar solo lo saludo con un movimiento de mano para posteriormente acercarse a la camilla del chico jabalí.

—Es bueno volver a verte, Hashibira-san—. Él mencionado dejó sus pensamientos depresivos de lado para enfocarse en aquella voz que raramente le pareció conocida.

—Me han dicho que tienes rotas las cuerdas vocales, por eso he pedido que preparen esta medicina, si la tomas todos los días al amanecer tu garganta estará recuperada.

Inosuke observo él pequeño vaso de mármol que la fémina había dejado en sus manos, estaba un poco confundido por su trató pero no tardo mucho para que levantara poco su máscara dejando solo a la vista sus labios.

—No te preocupes por él sabor, lo he creado de una manera algo especial, tanto que su sabor te sabrá a té de manzanilla—. Sonrió cuando él varón dio él primer sorbo, mas sé sorprendió cuando se lo tomo de una.

—Si lo tomabas con cuidado te sabría dulce, pero si te lo tomas de una su sabor cambia—. Suspiro cuando lo escucho quejarse del sabor.

—Sabe-e, horrible-e—. Hablo como pudo, pues como tenía la garganta lastimada no podía hablar mas de lo necesario, su garganta comenzaba a arder si lo hacia.

—Lo es, pero, mira él lado positivo, te ayudara a recuperarte mas rapido—. Hablo dedicándole una sonrisa al varón de puntas azules, inosuke no dijo nada, en lugar de eso solo se dedico a observar los orbes rosados de la fémina.

—"Están vacíos, parecen ojos de un cadáver"—. La fémina al cumplir su objetivo se levanto de la camino y se encamino a la kanzaki que yace un momento había entrado a la habitación.

—Shino-chan me ha permitido tomar unos días para entrenar con ustedes, no se preocupen, solo les enseñare el arte de la espada, no habrá necesidad de esforzar su cuerpo—. El trió de cazadores asintió, la fémina sólo les sonrió una vez mas antes de retirarse.

—Y kamado-kun, deberías controlar mejor tus emociones, no queremos lágrimas en él entrenamiento.

—¡Si!—. Con ello ambas féminas se retiraron.

Tanjiro no tardo en cesar su lagrimeo poco a poco.

—Esa mujer emite una sinfonía bastante calmada, escucharla es como escuchar las gotas de lluvia caer y chocar contra él suelo, es, es demasiado triste.

—Rough Harmony—

—Son buenos—. Comentó la pilar observando él entrenamiento de cuerpo del trio de cazadores, a su lado la joven Kanao observaba la situación en silencio.

—Pero deseo ver si se comparan con tu velocidad, Kana-chan—. Esta vez se dirigió a la cazadora que bajo su mirada con timidez.

—¡Yo también quiero intentarlo!—. Alzo la voz él joven hashibira observando como él cazador portador del aliento del rayo pasaba las pruebas dadas, al igual que zenitsu él completo la prueba con éxito.

Mas todos los cazadores obtuvieron él mismo resultado al enfrentarse con la chica de coleta alta y ojos morados, él trió fracaso exitosamente.

La pilar aplaudió llamando la atención de estos mismos.

—Bien, bien, ahora que ya paso él tiempo del entrenamiento de cuerpo, ahora iniciaremos con él entrenamiento de manejo con la espada—. Las pequeñas niñas mariposa entraron a la sala portando cada una, una especie de espada de madera que repartieron a los varones.

Aoi le entregó la suya a la joven pilar.

—Como es su primer entrenamiento y sus cuerpos aun no están mejorados por completo usaremos estas espadas, solo practicaremos, sin embargo—. La fémina acercó la espada de manera a su rostro.

—El que sean de prueba no significa que un golpe de estas no duela, si reciben un golpe, están fuera, lo mismo es conmigo, pero para darles mas ventaja, empezaré con las manos desnudas—.

—¡Pero, kaname-sama, eso sería una desventaja para usted!—.

—Tranquila, Aoi-chan, se lo que hago, bien, ¿quien quiere empezar?—. Zenitsu se puso de pie de inmediato antes de que sus acompañantes pudieran parpadear.

—Bien, ya tenemos a nuestro primer concursante, ahora, te dejare que des él primer golpe, adelante—.

—"La bloqueare y la atrapare para que no pueda moverse"—. Al igual que con Aoi, zenitsu comenzó s moverse por la habitación a una velocidad sorprendente, si seguía así podría atrapar entre sus brazos él cuerpo de la fémina.

—"¡Es hora!"—. Mas en él último momento la fémina se había movido de una forma leve, esquivando su ataque, zenitsu observo su sonrisa antes de caer inconsciente.

—¡¿Zenitsu?!—. Tanjiro se preocupó al ver a su rubio amigo tendido en él suelo, la pilar solo se agacho para acariciar la cabeza del rubio.

—Lo hizo bastante bien, su velocidad es sorprendente, no te preocupes, esta bien, solo esta consciente, un simple golpe en su cuello basto para bloquear sus nervios y que perdiera la conciencia, él golpe no fue fuerte, solo debe descansar—. Las pequeñas junto a Aoi se encargaron de cargar al cazador y llevarlo directo a su habitación.

—Bien, ¿quien sigue?—. Él pelirrojo fue él siguiente en dar un paso hacia adelante.

—Bien, iniciemos entonces.

—"Si estoy en lo cierto, ella debe conocer cada parte de cuerpo y sus puntos débiles para hacerlos dejar de funcionar, si es así, debo mantenerme alejado lo mas posible de ella"—. Tanjiro comenzó a correr por toda la habitación, la fémina no tardo en comenzar a perseguirlo.

—¿Porque razón huyes, kamado-kun?—. Preguntó al aire, él kamado acelero mas su paso cuando noto que ella comenzaba a pisarle los talones.

—¿Que plan tienes en mente?—. Si contestaba sería su fin, pues sabía que ella quería distraerlo para que bajara la guardia.

Cuando llego aun punto de la habitación giro su cuerpo de manera repentina, si su plan era un éxito la punta de la espada tocaría él cuerpo de la fémina haciendo un ataque sorpresa, mas solo quedo confundido, al no recibir reacción contraria giro su rostro poco a poco.

Se encontró con la mirada rosada de la chica mirando sus ojos rojizos de manera penetrante, miro hacia bajo notando la espada atrapada en una de las manos de la fémina.

Tanjiro no tardo en sonrojarse al notar que él rostro de la chica estaba demasiado cerca.

—Era un buen plan, sin embargo no fuiste lo suficientemente rápido para atraparme, si hubieras reaccionado un poco mas rápido, hubiera caído en tu trampa y hubiese perdido él juego—. Con un simple y limpio golpe en él estómago, él joven kamado termino en él mismo estado que su compañero.

Mas los párpados del cazador no dejaban de soltar pequeñas lágrimas.

—Hum, los jóvenes hoy en día son demasiado blandos con los sentimientos de sus compañeros—. Hablo la mujer acariciando la cabeza del pelirrojo como recompensa por su esfuerzo.

—llevenlo a su habitación, cuando despierte no duden en darle un poco de Té de rosas, lo ayudara con él malestar del cuerpo—. Las féminas asintieron.

—Ahora solo quedamos tu y yo—. Inosuke asintió, comenzó a caminar hasta posicionarse delante de la fémina, lo que sorprendió a esta fue que él varón dejo su espada de lado y alzo los puños tomando una posición de pelea.

—Vaya, al parecer te gusta ir por lo difícil—.

—Pelear con alguien desarmado no es mi estilo, además, quiero ganarte a mano limpia, desde la montaña he querido enfrentarme a ti, mujer—. La mujer solo asintió a sus palabras.

—¡Te venceré a tu manera, no importa cual difícil sea!—.

—Bien, bien, pues hoy tendrás la oportunidad de hacerlo—. Con ello ambos se prepararon para su primer duelo a mano limpia.

—Continuara—


	4. -004

Era peligrosa, cuidadosa, y muy escurridiza, fueron las primeras palabras que cruzaron la mente del varón al examinar él escenario, hace poco la chica de coletas había dado inició a su enfrentamiento y en un dos por tres él cuerpo de la fémina desapareció por su campo de visión, esta vez él haría lo contrario a sus dos compañeros, no se movería hasta que la pilar diera su primer golpe.

—¿Porque no estas corriendo?—. Susurraron en su oido izquierdo, dirigió su mirada hasta este mismo encontrándose con la nada misma, al parecer la fémina se las arreglaba para que él enemigo no captara su presencia.

Pero él tenía ventaja en él terreno abierto, así que con suma facilidad logro captar la figura de la fémina cerca del techo del Dojo, tomando velocidad y agarrando un poco de impulso se elevo hasta él techo para atrapar a la chica, mas esta consiguió leer sus movimientos y rápido cambio su posición.

—Hum, sorprendente, has logrado captar mi escondite en tan solo unos segundos—. Confeso la fémina, esta ya estaba frente a frente con él preparando sus puños para la pelea.

Cuando ambos corrieron en sus mismas direcciones los intercambios de golpes no tardaron en escucharse.

Mientras él chico usaba toda su fuerza para lograr darle un golpe a la chica esta misma se encargaba de bloquear, desviar y detener sus golpes, no había contraatacado en ningún momento.

—¿Porque te volviste un cazador, Hashibira-kun?—. Su repentina pregunta lo confundido un poco, mas en ningún momento se detuvo y bajo la guardia.

—¿Porque motivo te uniste al cuerpo de cazadores?—.

—¡Porque quiero hacerme fuerte, además porque simplemente quería!—. Respondió hoscamente.

—Ya veo, entonces, tu motivo todavía no es fuerte—. Y con un simple golpe, él hashibira cayo al suelo tocando su estómago, las pequeñas se acercaron s auxiliarlo.

—Cuando tu motivo cambie, vendré a buscarte, hasta entonces, Hashibira-kun—. Sin mas se retiró bajo la enfadada mirada del de ojos verdes.

—¡Maldita seas, mujer!—.

Kaname observaba como Aoi le preguntaba al cazador pelirrojo sobre la ausencia de los otros dos restantes del grupo, al parecer ambos chicos se habían retirado después de aceptar que jamas ganarían y pasarían él entrenamiento.

—¡Lo siento, prometo que la siguiente vez los traeré conmigo!—. Se disculpaba él pobre varón con las féminas en él lugar, Aoi le resto importancia y le menciono que avanzarían el entrenamiento, con o sin ellos.

Todo él entrenamiento paso normalmente, Tanjiro se esforzaba al maximo en cada ejercicio, pues él en verdad quería hacerse mas fuerte. Se le notaba a distancia que ya tenía una meta por alcanzar.

—¿Eh, kaname-san?—. La femina solo le acerco una espada de madera al chico, después de ello, ella también tomo una y se posiciono frente al confundido chico.

—Has estado esforzándote mucho y eso es algo admirable, así que él día de hoy, tu entrenamiento avanza, ahora ambos usaremos espadas, preparate—. Con una mano tras la espalda ambos comenzaron él choque de espadas, los golpes iban y venían y los bloqueos se hacían cada vez mas fuertes.

—¿Porque motivo te uniste al cuerpo de cazadores, Kamado-kun?—. Preguntó cuando había logrado acorralar al chico en una de las paredes, lo único que los separaba eran ambas espadas.

—Porque quiero hacerme mas fuerte, quiero proteger a las personas, y lograr que Nezuko vuelva a hacer humana, ¡ese es mi propósito, como cazador y hermano mayor!—. La fémina dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

—¡No quiero ver a mas gente ser asesinada!—.

—"¡Asesina, tu los mataste!"—.

—"¡Deberias suicidarte y arder en él infierno!"—.

—"¡Maldito monstruo sin proposito!—. Ella solo observaba a la multitud enfurecida frente a ella, la espada en su mano era la prueba de su pecado y los cuerpos degollados detrás de ella solo empeoraron su situación.

—"¡Asesina!"—.

—Ese es un buen propósito, Kamado-kun, estoy segura que lo lograras, por ahora el entrenamiento queda hasta aqui—. Tanjiro asintió, después de todo no tenía otra opción, la fémina de haori blanco no tardó en retirarse.

Un cuervo de color carbón y con un lazo rosado adornando su cuello se poso en su hombro cuando salio de la finca mariposa.

—¡Nueva misión, Nueva misión, al sur, en una pequeña aldea cerca de Tokyo están desapareciendo hombres jóvenes, tu misión en encargarte del demonio que aterroriza la aldea!—. Él cuervo volvió a repetir las palabras por segunda vez, la fémina solo atino a asentir y preparar sus cosas para su siguiente viaje.

—Rough Harmony—

Mas que una aldea parecía un pueblo fantasma, pues cuando puso un pie en esta misma ningún alma se encontraba en las calles, las tiendas estaban cerradas y las calles desiertas, como todo cazador se encargó de recorrer las calles de la misma aldea para encontrar a la criatura que aterroriza la aldea.

Él tiempo paso rápidamente pues, cuando se dio cuenta él sol se estaba poniendo, a duras penas alcanzó a hablar con unas pocas personas sobre las recientes desapariciones, por lo que recogió al parecer la mayoría de víctimas eran niños pequeños que no pasaban de los catorce años.

—"Las desapariciones ocurren después de que se oculte él sol, por lo cual no es muy difícil deducir que se trata de un demonio"—. Pensó, con su típico rostro se dedicó en observar él entorno por si encontraba una anormalidad, la sonrisa en su rostro no se borro en ningún momento de sus labios.

Algo pequeño y frio golpeo su pie izquierdo por lo cual fue obligaba a bajar la mirada encontrándose con una pequeña pelota de hule, una pequeña figura se acerco a ella para tomar dicho juguete, un pequeño niño de corte de hongo y curiosos orbes azules tomo la pelota y se quedo observándola con curiosidad.

—¡Hermana, ¿quieres jugar conmigo?!—. La fémina se agacho hasta quedar a su altura.

—Estas no son horas para que un pequeño este fuera de casa, es peligroso, deberías irte ya, no es seguro aquí, mucho menos con lo que esta pasando—. Él pequeño niño bajo la mirada algo entristecido.

—¿Estas aquí por las desapariciones, verdad?, no te preocupes, lo se todo—. Antes de que ella hablara él menor le ganó la palabra.

—Lo se, hace poco, se llevaron a mi hermano, ambos estábamos jugando y él desapareció, como si nada, estábamos peleando por eso no me di cuenta cuando se esfumo—. Él menor comenzó a lagrimear mientras abrazaba la pelota contra su pecho.

—Yo sólo quiero disculparme, ¡quiero que aparezca y disculparme!—.

—Escucha--.

—Vaya, vaya~, parece que hoy en nuestro día de suerte, cariño debería agradecerte, nos has ahorrado él trabajo de ir y buscar a nuestra presa—. Habían aparecido y justo en él peor momento, pues él menor aun se encontraba junto a ella, eran mujeres, todas eran mujeres, pero no eran normales, tenían cuatro brazos, seis ojos y la parte inferior de su cuerpo se asimilaba al cuerpo de una Boa.

—¡Tus ojos son muy hermosos, te los quitaré y me los comeré!, es una lástima que seas mujer, hubieras sido un excelente platillo—. Tenía tres de esas cosas justo enfrente y estaba segura que había mas no muy lejos.

—Atrevete, insolente criatura—. Reto al demonio, esta pareció hacerla enfurecer, pues su ceño fruncido lo demostraba, cuando estaba apuntó de sacar su espada un grito agudo a sus espaldas llamó su atención.

—¡Hermana!—. Una de esas cosas se había llevado al pequeño dentro del bosque que rodeaba la aldea, sin perder él tiempo la fémina se lanzó al rescate del menor.

Justo cuando corría por él bosque noto grandes cantidades de capullos colgando de las grandes ramas de los viejos árboles.

Sin detenerse siguió corriendo.

Dos de esas cosas se habían atravesado en su camino buscando detener su paso.

Saco una de sus espadas preparada para atacar a cualquier criatura que se atravesará en su camino.

—Concentración total, Respiración floral, segunda postura, flores voladoras, caída de Follaje—. Y en un dos por tres los cuellos de los demonios fueron cortados, no tardaron mucho en volverse cenizas.

La fémina conservo la espada en su mano, pues sabia que se estaba adentrando a la boca del lobo pues él demonio que lideraba a los demás no debía estar muy lejos.

Pero ahora eso no importaba, su prioridad ahora era asesinar a él demonio que se había atrevido a tomar al niño entre sus garras, definitivamente no tendría piedad cuando alcanzara a ese vil ser.

Le cortaría la cabeza sin lugar a dudas.

—Continuara—


	5. -005

—"¿Porque motivo me convertí en cazadora?, ¿porque acepte él puesto de pilar?"—.

—"¿Como comenzó todo esto?"—

Mi espalda arde, mis brazos me duelen, mis piernas no responden y mi voz esta cortada, la espada en mi mano fue arrebatada en él momento en que ellos me tumbaron y me sometieron en él suelo, hundiendo mi cuerpo en la fría capa de nieve que cubria la mayoría de los techos del pueblo a causa de la nevada los días anteriores.

Los pueblerinos comenzaron a interrogarme a gritos acompañados de insultos.

¡¿Porque lo hiciste?!, lo recuerdo, ante mi falta de cooperación para hablar los golpes no tardaron en llegar a mi cuerpo.

"Dolor"

Fue la primera palabra que sintió mi cuerpo al sentir como los golpes de los aldeanos iban y venían, mas mi cuerpo no respondió a ninguna señal de dolor, me quede ahí, tumbada en él suelo dejando que ellos maltratarán mi cuerpo.

"¡Eres una asesina!".

Asesina, era la palabra que me definía muy bien en ese momento, pues lo que había causado en la cabaña en la que solía vivir era la prueba de mi pecado, mas quería aclarar todo pero nunca tuve la oportunidad de hacerlo.

Mi cuerpo había sido marcado.

Las tres líneas en mi brazo y la linea que adornaba la mayoría de me cuello eran la prueba de mis delitos, y lo aceptaba, nunca me interpuse en ello, solo esperaba, sentada en la celda él día que me darían mi condena.

Hubo un día en él que fui sacada de la jaula, fui llevada al centro del pueblo, un lugar abierto donde un hombre con un arma de bastante filo me esperaba de pie sobre una estructura de madera.

Lo sabía, hoy me ejecutarían frente a él pueblo, yo era un peligro y si me dejaban viva podría volverme peor, por eso decidieron no arriesgarse y quitarme la vida.

Antes de que él arma contará mi carne, un grito detuvo todo él espectáculo, un varón, un chico que vestía un extraño uniforme había detenido mi ejecución, él portaba unos bellos orbes azules y tenían una cabellera oscura, similar al carbón.

Él me había rescatado, me había liberado.

No paso mucho tiempo para que me llevara a vivir consigo.

Me enseñó que eran los cazadores, a que se dedicaban, me mostró él arte de la espada, me enseño a utilizar cada una de las posturas del aliento que él usaba, me convertí en una cazadora y él me hizo su heredera.

Están feliz, por fin alguien había sido amable conmigo, alguien me veía como una persona y no como un monstruo.

Además también llegue a sentir lo que las personas suelen llamar "amor" por primera vez, con él me sentía agusto, me hacia feliz él solo estar a su lado y mi corazón latía deslocado cada vez que cruzábamos miradas, en verdad me había enamorado de mi maestro.

—"Lo siento, ya tengo a alguien que me gusta"—.

Mi mundo se vino a bajo con esas simples palabras, mi pecho dolía y mis ojos ardían, mas mi cuerpo se había acostumbrado al dolor que no derrame ninguna lágrima a causa de que me estuviera derrumbando por dentro, después de su rechazo, seguimos con naturalidad era como si mi declaración nunca hubiera sucedido.

Lo que me dolió mas fue él verlo a él, con una mujer, ambos estaban abrazados y se notaba a distancia él amor mutuo que ambos se tenían, ahora lo entendía, yo no era mas que una simple compañera para él, él ya tenía a una persona que amar, y aunque me doliera termine por aceptarlo, no quería ser egoísta.

Con un nudo atorado en mi garganta me retire de la escena de la pareja.

Él anillo en su dedo anular me anunciaba que él nunca sería para mi.

—Rough Harmony—

Mi mejilla dolía, a causa del golpe caí al suelo por la fuerza que la persona frente a mi ejerció en su mano.

—"¡¿Como te atreves?!"—. Su mirada ahora era distinta, sus puños estaban cerrados a causa de la ira, y sus ojos estaban empañados debido a las lágrimas que bajaban de estos.

—"¡Eres una maldita asesina!"—. Grito él varón a la fémina que aun seguía en él suelo.

"Miedo"

Eso fue lo que comenzó a sentir su cuerpo al observar la figura de su "maestro" frente a ella, él la miraba con odio puro, contenia su ira encajando sus uñas en la piel de sus manos.

No muy lejos de ambos, en él suelo estaba él cuerpo inerte de la joven que alguna vez fue la esposa del chico del que ella gustaba, estaba muerta, ella misma la había asesinado.

—"¡¿Lo hiciste porque te rechace?, porque la preferí a ella antes que a ti?!"—. Fue tomada bruscamente del cuello por sus ropas, su cuerpo daba pequeños temblores a causa de esta acción mas eso poco le importó al varón.

—"¡¿Porque?!"—.

Mas no recibió respuesta, los ojos vacíos de la fémina lo miraban en silencio, era justo como aquella vez en su aldea, sus palabras no querían salir.

A causa del alboroto, la actuar pilar de las flores no tardo en aparecer en la entrada de la cabaña, con ella venia su hermana menor, Shinobu kocho que al igual que la menor observaba atónita la escena.

—"¡Di algo por amor de dios!"—. Mas su respuesta fue la misma, ella no produjo ninguna explicación, antes de hacer una locura la pilar intervino y habló con él chico, mas no consiguió que este se calmara, él varón solo tomó entre brazos él cuerpo de su mujer y salio del lugar.

—"Me lamento de haberte conocido, si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes hubiera deseado que hubieras muerto aquel día, ahora mismo estas muerta para mi"—. Y llevándose esas últimas palabras él Ex pilar desapareció de su vida.

Se había repetido, él mismo ciclo se había repetido y ella no pudo hacer nada para cambiarlo.

Con la retiración del varón ella fue ascendida de puesto tomando él puesto de Pilar que su maestro había dejado, no sabia porque había aceptado él puesto, simplemente tomó él lugar como la actual pilar de la Flora

—¿Porque motivo te uniste al cuerpo de cazadores?—.

—Rough Harmony—

¿Porque motivo debía seguir viviendo?, ya no tenía a nadie por él cual vivir, nadie dependía de ella, no tenía motivos para seguir con vida, su cuerpo solo deseaba él descanso eterno pero sabe que después de todo lo que hizo no iría exactamente al mas allá.

—¿Porque motivo sigues con vida?—.

—Quiero hacerme mas fuerte, probarle a todos que soy invencible.

"¿De que serviría ganar tanta fuerza, si al final no puedes salvar a todo él mundo?"

—Quiero que nezuko vuelva a ser humana.

"Ella ya no tenía a nadie a quien proteger, no tenía a nadie para dedicarle su vida, lo había perdido todo

—Deseo proteger a las personas y ya no dudar de mismo.

"¿Porque hacerlo?, las personas al final terminaran odiandote por hacerles ver que son débiles y qué dependen de alguien mas"

Solo me mantengo con vida porque le prometí a Kocho shinobu que no moriría hasta encontrar mí propósito de vida.

Por ello solo vivo sirviendo ordenes.

No puedo morir pero tampoco deseo seguir manteniéndome con vida.

Sólo quiero desaparecer.

Incluso desear él que jamás hubiese nacido.

—¡Hermana!—. Él grito de alivio que vociferó él menor la saco de sus casillas, este se encontraba abrazado a su cuello por él miedo de que el demonio de cuatro brazos lo tomara de nuevo.

—Estoy feliz de que estés bien—. Aclamo con una sonrisa, su voz estaba algo temblorosa debido a que hace unos momentos había estado llorando.

—No me pasara nada, estaré bien, por ahora, quedate junto a mi—. Él pequeño asintió a sus órdenes, la fémina le había colocado su haori debido al clima frío que abarcaba la mayoría del bosque.

—En verdad eres muy fuerte, cuando sea mayor me gustaría ser como tu hermana, así protegería a los débiles—. La fémina se tenso por unos momentos pero no tardo mucho en reanudar su paso.

—Abandona ese sueño, es arriesgado, podrías morír en cualquier instante, mejor sigue con tu vida, sin ningún percance no deseado en ella, no seas como yo—. Hablo con dureza confundiendo un poco al menor, pero este no tardo en sonreír y caminar a su lado.

—¡No importa, incluso si estoy al punto de la muerte me levantaré y daré lo mejor que antes!, yo en verdad deseo hacerme fuerte mi hermano solía protegerme de los matones que se burlaban de mi gracias a ello recibió muchos golpes que eran dirigidos hacia mi, yo no pude hacer nada, solo llorar—. Por un momento se vio a ella misma reflejada en el cuerpo del menor mas apartó su vista de manera inmediata.

—Morirás si sigues mi camino al final cuando mueras acabarás arrepintiéndote de tu decisión—. se mostró confundida cuando su mano se vio capturada entre las pequeñas y frágiles manos del pequeño.

—En la vida debemos de tomar riesgos, pero yo estoy seguro de mi decisión, no me arrepentiré en ningún momento, te lo prometo hermana—. Un sentimiento de calidez se instaló en su pecho por unos pequeños segundos pero cuan rápido apareció rápido se esfumo, dejando sus sentimientos de lado se recalcó que debía deshacerse de todo demonio que habitaba en la aldea para que los aldeanos vivieran en paz.

—Rough Harmony—

—Continuara—


	6. -006

Cada paso que iba dando era un capullo cortado, hallando simples huesos humanos casi esfumados dentro de estos, al parecer los capullos servían como incubadora o refrigeradora, posiblemente él hermano del pequeño aferrado a sus piernas hubiera tenido él mismo destino, si eso era así, no tenía mas razón de seguir buscando.

Pero por alguna razón no se detuvo, seguía liberando de aquellos capullos a las personas que habían sido capturadas al menos lo que quedaban de ellas. Él pequeño Haru que al igual que ella se mantenía viendo él trabajo que hacia la chica, él tenía esperanza de que su hermano seguía con vida.

Después de todo Darius era muy fuerte.

—El sol esta a punto de salir, por lo visto no has pegado él ojo en todo momento, ¿no estas cansando?—. Él menor negó rápidamente a pesar de que hace unos momentos había comenzado a tambalearse producto de la falta de sueño.

—Debiste haberte quedado en tu hogar, es peligroso estar en las calles de noche.

—No te preocupes, hermana, después de todo ya estoy acostumbrado a dormir en las calles del pueblo—. Respondió con tono animado regalándole una pequeña sonrisa a la fémina que no hizo mas que desviar su mirada.

"Es huérfano"

Un ruido que venía de las copas de los árboles hizo que ambos se colocaran alerta, Haru traía consigo un pequeño amuleto bendecido con él aroma de las glicinias en símbolo de protección que se le había sido dado por la chica.

—Si quieres recuperar a tu hermano, no te muevas—. A pesar de que sabia que la fémina lo dejaría solo por unos momentos él asintió con determinación diciendo que la esperaría.

Sin mas la fémina desapareció de su lado, había comenzado a moverse por las ramas de los árboles para alcanzar a su objetivo.

Bingo, había encontrado a su objetivo, este era una chica que al igual que las demás demonios tenía una apariencia algo grotesca pero algo que la hacia diferente a las demás eran aquellas alas que parecían mirarte de forma penetrante.

Esta estaba realizando una especie de capullo, al parecer era ella la que los encerraba las demás sólo atraían a las presas.

No paso mucho para que una especie de líquido morado fuese arrojado a su dirección obligándola a dejar su escondite y colocarse frente a frente con aquel monstruo que la observaba fastidiado.

—No dejan de aparecer uno tras otro, son como cucarachas, te mataré al igual que los otros por entrar en mi territorio—. La pelea estaba por comenzar pero dio a su fin cuando la fémina se acercó a ella por él aire, le había cortado él cuello como si de pan se tratase.

La demonio se mostró confundida pues no había comenzado a volverse cenizas él lugar de eso un insoportable dolor se instaló en su cuerpo.

Las venas comenzaron a resaltante y su cuerpo no dejaba de expulsar sangre.

—¿Crees que dejaría morir tan fácilmente aun demonio que cometió demasiados pecados?—. Preguntó aun sin darle la cara aguardando una de sus espadas en la funda mientras que la otra seguía en su mano.

—A diferencia de los demás a mi me gusta hacer pagar a los demonios por sus actos, por ello sentirás todo él dolor que alguna vez llegaron a sentir tus víctimas al morir en tus manos.

"Diviertete y arde en él infierno"

Sin mas corto el capullo que la demonio estaba por acabar extragiendo de este mismo él pequeño cuerpo de un niño que compartía él mismo color de cabello que él pequeño haru.

Había encontrado a su hermano, el aún estaba con vida.

Justo en la entrada de la respectiva sede pudo notar algunas figuras de pie, pensando que era algunos de los pilares que estaba próximo a salir de misión siguió avanzando para llegar lo mas rápido a su finca. Mas él agarre en su mano derecha la hizo enderezar y volver a la realidad, a su lado Darius caminaba junto a ella llevando a su hermanito menor en su espalda.

No sabia porque pero les había propuesto a los menores venir con ella, les aseguró que tendrían una mejor vida a su lado y también Haru podría cumplir su sueño de volverse mas fuerte y convertirse en un cazador.

Asegurando sus pensamientos en la entrada de la sede se encontraban los nueve pilares restantes esperando.

Sin decir nada se encaminó a estos para saludarlos como era debido, mas su acción fue retenida y sorprendida se dejo ver al sentir como la pilar del insecto se lanzaba a ella y la abrazaba su alta figura.

—"Has vuelto, has vuelto con vida"—. Murmuro con la voz algo decaída, shinobu conocía muy bien él deseo de la fémina por morir por ello esta misma se dispuso a demostrarle que la vida puede ser mas preciada de lo que ella se imaginaba.

Mas no evitaba preocuparse cuando la fémina de ojos rosados salía de misión.

Ella temía de que algún día por cumplir su sueño ella no volvería, temía que ella no regresara de alguna misión, porque si era directa consigo mismo la pilar frente a ella fue su pilar mas importante él día que su hermana mayor Kanae murió.

Kaname alzó una mano para acariciar la espalda de la mas baja pero cuando se dio cuenta de sus acciones la bajo lo mas rápido posible y solo dejó que la pilar se abrazara a ella demostrándole él cariño que ella jamás podría llegar a sentir y mucho menos demostrar.

—Kaname-san, ¿quienes son ellos?—. La repentina voz del mayor de los infantes llamó la atención de los pilares que los observaban un poco curiosos, debido a esto Darius se oculto detrás de la de ojos rosados.

—¿Donde estamos?—.

—¡¿Secuestrastes a unos niños?!—. Algo exaltada kocho sacudió los hombros de la fémina de rosas qué hasta él momento no había dicho alguna palabra, con lentitud y un poco de suavidad la fémina retiro ambas manos de la pilar de sus hombros.

—Los he traído conmigo porque no vivían en excelentes condiciones, ahora ire a hablar con Oyakata-sama sobre esto, se quedaran en mi finca y yo misma me encargaré de entrenarlos, no te preocupes—. Unos ayudantes llegaron a ellos después de ser llamados estos mismos se encargaron de llevar a los menores a la finca de la pilar.

Shinobu observó como cada vez la figura de la pilar se estaba alejando, esta no llevaba su haori consigo pues noto qué él menor de los recién llegados lo tenía en los hombros cubriendo su pequeña figura.

La fémina mordió él interior de su mejilla, pues la chica nunca se había quitado su haori, ni para los heridos y ayudantes pues era una tela que él anterior pilar le había heredado.

Ella sabia lo que significaba aquello, la fémina había encontrado un sucesor demasiado pronto, después de tantos años había encontrado una excusa para dejar su puesto de pilar a alguien mas digno que ella

Había encontrado a alguien que la reemplazaría cuando ella se retiraría o muriera en peor de los casos.

Ya tenía a alguien que la reemplazaría como pilar y ella podría desaparecer en tranquilidad en las llamas del infierno que esperaban por ella.

—Continuara—


	7. -007

Con la aprobación del patrón se retiro de la sede para dirigirse a su finca mas detuvo su paso cuando paso justo al lado de la finca mariposa pues por las barandas que rodeaban él edificio se encontraba corriendo un cierto chico con máscara de jabalí, este al mirarla de reojo y observar de antemano aquellos ojos rosados que tanto perturbaban su mente no dudo en saltar y caer justo frente a ella.

—¡Tu, mujer!—. Él varón la señalo con su dedo a la fémina que a pesar de que no lo mostrará estaba sorprendida de que él chico se hubiese recuperado tan rápido.

Pues su voz había regresado a ser la misma.

—¡Ya estoy recuperado y la última vez que nos vimos me prometiste que ambos lucharíamos!—. Reclamo moviendo sus brazos de forma extraña.

—Ahora no puedo, debo ocuparme de otros asuntos mas importantes además aún debes entrenar mas tu cuerpo—. Respondió con simpleza, inosuke solo sonrió de forma sarcástica mientras que algunas venas se marcaban en su frente.

—Debo retirarme.

—La última vez que nos vimos, me dijiste algo, sobre el porque me volví un cazador, ¡no entendí ni un poco a lo que te referías!—. La fémina solo atino a suspirar pues el varón no era muy fácil de tratar y probablemente cualquier palabra que saliera de su boca sólo serían códigos morse para el chico.

—¡Quiero hacerme fuerte, y demostrarle a las personas que no soy débil!—. Eran las mismas palabras que le dijo la otra vez.

—Es lo mismo que--.

—¡¿Cual es él tuyo?, porque te volviste una cazadora y hasta ahora un pilar!—. Esa era la misma pregunta que ella se hacia cada vez que se levantaba en las mañanas y tomaba su espada para trabajar.

"¿Porque motivo eres una cazadora?".

Ni ella misma lo sabia, en primer lugar ella ni siquiera deseaba convertirse en una, ni siquiera sabia que esas criaturas llamadas demonios existían mucho menos que habían personas que se encargaban de eliminarlos.

Ella sólo deseaba vivir una vidas feliz en él campo, deseaba casarse, sentirse amada, tener una familia y morir como toda persona normal.

Mas ese sueño se le fue arrebatado cuando apago las velas del pastel.

—Solo quiero morir, ya no tengo a nadie mas por el cual vivir—. Murmuró de forma inconsciente, no tenia un motivo claro para seguir con vida, sus padres fueron devorados cuando apenas era una niña, su maestro la quería muerta, y su ex sucesora se volvió una ex Renegada al enterarse de pasado "Serial".

Al final todos terminaron abandonándola.

¿Porque encariñarse como alguien si al final esa persona terminara desechándote?

—¡¿Morir, deja ese pensamiento, porque buscas un motivo de vivir en una persona, busca él motivo en ti misma, ya basta de pensar en los demás, vive por ti misma, maldicion!—. Grito de forma hosca tomándola de los hombros, él varón se habia removido la mascara para encarar a la fémina de forma correcta.

Ella solo pudo admirar él rostro del joven de rasgos femeninos sujetándola por los hombros y encararle un motivo que jamás se paso por su mente.

—"¡Vive por ti misma!"—

Llegó un poco tarde a la finca debido a que él patrón le había asignado una misión antes de retirarse, cuando estaba retirándose las zapatillas y él cinturón que ajustaba su uniforme noto dos pequeños bultos en la entrada de madera, cuando se acercó más a estos su mirada sorprendida no tardo en aparecer.

Pues en la entrada de madera, sobre una pequeña manta de tela, Darius junto a Haru descansaban en él pequeño e improvisado futon, ambos eran cubiertos por él haori que ella le coloco al menor antes de retirarse al pueblo.

—"¿Que hacen aquí, estaban esperando por mi?"—. Dejando de lado sus pensamientos tomo a los menores y se encargó de llevarlos a la habitación de invitados, ya le daría tiempo de acomodar una habitación que les perteneciera a ellos por ahora dormirían en ese lugar.

Cuando estaba por retirarse después de acostar él cuerpo de haru en uno de los futones del cuarto este había tomado su mano entre las suyas.

—Hermana, bienvenida a casa—. Susurro en un tono adormilado.

Pero venciendo un poco él suelo tuvo tiempo de sonreirle una vez mas a la pilar antes de caer completamente dormido.

Kaname se aseguro de cubrir él cuerpo del menor con la sabana antes de salir de la habitación.

En silencio se dirigió a la cocina para prepararse al menos una taza de té tibio mas se quedo con la palabra en la boca al observar como la pequeña mesita era adornaba por un plato de soba que era acompañado por una pequeña bebida.

Tomo la taza para degustar él sabor de la bebida, cuando el líquido toco sus papilas gustativas bajo rápidamente la taza pero no dudo en tragar él contenido.

Sus ojos comenzaron a picar y sus manos no tardaron en temblar además de que sentía un nudo en su garganta.

"—Hermana, bienvenida a casa"—.

—...E-Estoy en casa—.

—Rough Harmony—

Los entrenamientos de haru habían comenzado, él menor aprendió primero a fortalecer su cuerpo antes de tomar la espada, en él mes que paso la pilar también siguió los entrenamientos con él trió de cazadores que habían comenzado a entrenar los tres juntos de nuevo.

—Puedes utilizar él aliento que gustes, puedo enseñarte, no necesariamente tienes que utilizar él mio—. Mas él menor se negó totalmente a esto, él quería aprender él aliento que ella usaba, quería hacerse fuerte, ennorgullecer a la chica y a su hermano, quería hacerse fuerte para si ya no depender de la fémina.

Pero la pilar no podía evitar visualizar otra figura en él lugar del pequeño, hace tiempo después de que hubiera tomado él lugar como pilar una pequeña habia llegado a su vida, esta al igual que los pequeños era huérfana y carecía de alimento.

Así que ella no dudo en darle un hogar, tomarla como aprendiz y enseñarle sus técnicas.

Todo iba muy bien, la fémina había pasado él examen de la selección final, había logrado aprender sus posturas, se convirtió en una excelente cazadora, mas dejo ver su verdadera cara cuando se atrevió a lastimar a su propia maestra.

La había traicionado, la menor resulto que era la hermana menor de la mujer de su maestro y esta recurrió a ella con falsa inocencia para vengarse de ella, modifico sus posturas para tratar de lastimarla.

Ella no quería herirla, mucho menos lastimarla pero no tuvo opción, llego al punto en el que ella misma la asesino.

Asesino a su propia sucesora a sangre fría, su espada había atravesado el pecho de la menor, esta no dudo en expresarle sus últimas palabras antes de ser abrazada por la muerte.

—"La final de todo, el tenía razón, eres una asesina, maldito monstruo, cuando mueras arderas en el infierno por tus pecados"—

Grito riendose de manera sínica rompiendo mas la flor que poco a poco comenzaba a marchitarse en él cuerpo de la pilar, esta solo pudo agachar la mirada y disculparse por haber sido la que la asesinara.

Todo su ser había sido comenzado a ser envuelto en oscuridad, en su mente solo estaban grabados los asuntos que paso hasta ahora.

Agradecía los gestos que shinobu junto a las pequeñas le demostraban para curar su dolor.

Pero en vez de subir, ella se hundía cada vez mas en un lago de aguas negras que representaban sus inseguridades.

Mas un pequeño orbe de luz aparecio flotando frente a ella, era tan pequeño que hasta una de sus manos podia cubrirlo por completo.

"¿De donde provino la pequeña esfera de luz?"

La noche había caído, él silencio había gobernado la finca, hoy era él séptimo día que se cumplía desde que Haru partió para realizar su examen de cazador, cuando estaba por entrar a la finca unos pequeños golpes se hicieron escuchar en la entrada de la finca.

Ella algo sorprendida dio medía vuelta encontrando el cuerpo de haru de pie en la rejilla que daba a la entrada de la finca, este le dedico una pequeña sonrisa cuando la vio observarlo de manera atónita.

—¿Tan mal me veo, maestra?—.

Haru abrió la rejilla para abrirse paso para entrar al jardín de la finca.

—Estoy en casa, hermana—.

Mas él menor se tambaleo cuando fue tacleado de forma repentina, la mayor lo estaba abrazando por él cuello dejando que haru escuchara sus leves latidos de corazón.

—"Bienvenido a casa"—

Y por primera vez en su vida, ella le sonrió.

—Rough Harmony—


	8. -008

—Alerta Spoilers—

Su cuerpo le dolía, sus manos temblaban pero a pesar de todo eso sus manos no cedían a soltar las espadas en sus manos, las venas se marcaban en su cuerpo y él sudor en su frente eran producto de su cansancio.

No cedería, tenia que vengar a Oyakata, kyojuro, haría pagar al padre de los demonios por haberle arrebatado a aquellas personas que a pesar de que ella era serena con ellos estos nunca la dejaron atrás, estuvieron ahí para ella, la apoyaron y animaron en los peores momentos.

A su lado, junto a muichiro Tokito y Genya shinazugawa pelea contra Kokushibo la primera luna superior, hace unos momentos están junto a Kanao y Haru mas la técnica de sangre de aquella mujer de cabellos largos los había obligado a separarse.

—¡oi, mujer, pelea conmigo!—. No sólo los pilares se dedicaron a cuidar de ella, si no también él trio de cazadores se le había sumado a su rutina, siempre que los veía estos no tardaban en pegarse a ella, incluso iban juntos a algunas misiones acompañada del trio y de Haru, darius se había dedicado a entrenar a los nuevos sucesores que habían recurrido a ella para aprender su aliento.

Mas con él que solía pasar mas tiempo era con aquel chico con cabeza de jabali, este no dudaba en retarla a una pelea cada vez que se cruzaban, incluso llegaba al extremo de seguirla a todas partes hasta que este aceptara su desafío.

Además cuando descansaban de algunos entrenamientos ella solía enseñarle sobre la escritura y la lectura, él cual él hashibira iba aprendiendo versos poco a poco.

Trascurrió él tiempo en él ambos se hicieron muy cercanos hasta llegar al punto de que se contaban sus inseguridades entre si mismos y salían adelante con él apoyo de su compañero.

Cuando se entero de la muerte del pilar de la flama no pudo evitar sentir un vacío en su cuerpo, pues a pesar d que no lo mostrará le había tomado aprecio al rengoku hasta él punto de que se había acostumbrado a su presencia alrededor de ella.

Él joven solía contarle algunas historias de sus misiones fuera de la ciudad.

Y cuando sus ojos presenciaron aquella explosión su cuerpo fue envuelto por la oscuridad.

—¡Caw, caw, muerta, shinobu kocho este muerta, murió peleando contra la luna superior dos!—.

Silencio, todo a su alrededor fue sometido al silencio, la oscuridad cada vez se hacia mas grande y sus ojos comenzaron a lagrimear.

Se la habían arrebatado, le había arrebatado a la persona que estuvo con ella al principio con ella.

Apagaron la poca luz que había iluminado su oscuridad.

Su cuerpo comenzó a arder, su respiración se hizo mas pausada, no supo porque pero tampoco le tomo importancia al ardor que surgio en su clavícula y término en la muñeca de su brazo.

Con todo él dolor posible había empujado al tokito evitando que este hubiese sido atravesado, él lugar de eso su cuerpo fue él único atravesado.

Había salvado al varón sacrificando su vida en él proceso, después de tantos años pudo salvar a una persona y no le importaba ser la que ella muriese en lugar del pilar de la niebla.

Pero no se irían sin antes haber hecho algo al respecto.

Una de sus espadas estaba rota mas la otra la había logrado encajar en él pecho de la luna antes de ser atravesada.

Su espada de corte había sido destruida pero la que usaba para inyectar veneno letal en sus oponentes había sido incrustada en él pecho de la luna.

—Ardamos juntos en él infierno—. Concluyó con una sonrisa ejerciendo mas presión en la espada para que esta atravesara mas la carne.

—muramos como la escoria que somos—. Y con ello dejo que los demás atacaran dándoles la aprobación de atacar sin que le tomaran importancia a su cuerpo.

Sanemi shinazugawa junto a Gyomei himejima no tardaron en unirse a la pelea.

Haru respiro con fuerza él oxigeno que había perdido en la pelea con la luna superior dos, habían logrado asesinarlo pero por desgracia no habían llegado a tiempo para salvar a la pilar del insecto.

Su cuerpo le impedia a gritos su descanso mas él no cedería a esto, quería ver a su maestra, decirle que todo esta bien, que logró vencer a uja luna superior junto a inosuke y kanao, esta última había perdido la vista de uno de sus ojos por consecuencia de haber dado él golpe final.

Entra ambos ayudaban al chico jabalí que por alguna razón no dejaba de lagrimear.

—Inosuke, quita esa cara, de lo contrario mi maestra te regañara—. Bromeó él castaño escuchando los gimoteos del chico jabalí.

—Calla, dejame sufrir en silencio—. Contraatacó a duras penas, Haru no volvió a responder, en lugar de eso solo se dedicaron a recorrer él lugar en busca de alguna señal de los pilares.

—Aguanta un poco, ya veras que no tardaremos en reunirnos con los demás y mi maestra—. Él trio siguió caminando por la mansión, no tardaron mucho en encontrarse a cierto rubio que al igual que ellos se encontraba herido.

Entre los cuatro siguieron su camino.

—Rough Harmony—

Debía aguantar, si quería ver por última vez él rostro de sus pequeños alumnos debía aguantar y luchar hasta él final, lamentablemente estaba perdiendo mucha sangre por la herida en su pecho mas eso no le impidió concentrarse y detener la hemorragia tan siquiera por unos momentos.

Estaba orgullosa, pues su cuervo le había avisado que Haru, junto a inosuke y Kanao habían logrado asesinar al demonio que le arrebató la vida a shinobu.

—¡Caw, Caw, herida, kaname Murakame esta herida y esta perdiendo mucha sangre!—. Haru expreso terror al escuchar esas simples palabras, no sabia como pero se separó del trio para buscar a su maestra, dejandose guiar por su instinto corrió lo cada pasillo y cruzo por toda habitación.

—¡Caw, Caw, la luna superior uno ha sido asesinada!—. Llego, habia llegado, la sala estaba totalmente hecha pedazos, mas su cuerpo se desconecto al ver como el cuerpo de la pilar descansaba en los brazos del pilar de la niebla él cual había perdido una de sus manos en batalla.

Gracias a la fémina no perdió la mitad de su cuerpo.

—H-Hermana—. La pilar abrio levemente sus ojos al escuchar aquella nuevo pero inolvidable voz, sonrió débilmente cuando él cazador había tomado sus manos, sentía los leves espasmos que él cuerpo del menor tenía.

—E-Estas bien, E-estoy feliz de que estés bien, t-te has convertido en alguien muy fuerte h-haru—. Formuló sintiendo su garganta arder con cada palabra que soltaba.

—N-No hables, no pierdas fuerza, llamare a alguien para que te cure, solo por favor, resiste, resiste para que ambos volvamos, darius espera por nosotros—. Sin quererlo Haru comenzó a llorar a mares por la chica y lo hizo peor al sentir como unas cuantas gotas caían en sus manos.

La femina había comenzado a llorar también.

Cuando era pequeña me culparon por un crimen, me hicieron ver como una asesina, marcaron mi cuerpo sin alguna razón, en ningún momente dejaron explicar y yo tampoco pude hacerlo.

Él día de mi cumpleaños un demonio habia entrado a mi hogar y había comenzado a masacrar a todos los invitados, yo sólo pensé en tomar la espada que mi padre aguardaba y descargar toda la furia contenida sobre esa criatura.

Al final él demonio se desvaneció y yo quede inerte en mi lugar con la espada en mano, fue cuando ellos aparecieron en mi puerta.

"Monstruo"

Shinobu me había encargado llevar algunos recados a mi maestro, pero debido a su ausencia tuve que ir al hogar que compartían él y su mujer para entregar la correspondencia, cuando me abrí paso al hogar, la vi, ella caminaba en cuatro patas, me gruñía y un rastro de saliva escurría de su boca hasta su mentón.

Se había abalanzado hacia mi, yo grite tratando de hacerla reaccionar, más cuando vi sus pupilas no dude en pensar que se habia vuelto un demonio, al ver que mi vida corría peligro no dude en tomar mi espada y clavarla en su pecho.

La había asesinado, habia asesinado a la mujer de la persona que mas amaba y justamente él aquel día, regresaba de su misión.

—L-Lo siento haru, lo siento—. Susurro dejando que él menor la atrajera a él y la abrazara con todo él amor del mundo, deseando y pidiendo que no se la arrebataran de los brazos.

—Gracias Haru, por haberte quedado a mi lado, gracias por haberte quedado junto a mi, gracias por creer en mi y, lo siento.

—...—. La mano que ella tenía en su mejilla se había derrumbado en él suelo y Haru grito, grito como jamás lo había hecho.

—¡Caw, Caw, Muerta, kaname murakame esta muerta, murió enfrentándose a la luna superior uno!—. Kanao tardo en procesar las palabras que él cuervo habia avisado y inosuke solamente se quedó en blanco ante aquella noticia.

—"No moriré no hasta que por fin hayas aprendido a escribir mi nombre, inosuke"—.

La noticia no solamente había derrumbado a dos personas, si no también le había roto él corazón a una tercera.

—Continuara.


	9. -The End-

"Hermano, nuestra hermana ya no volverá a casa".

—Haru Murakame

"Si hubiera sido mas fuerte, seguramente tu aun seguirias viva,

Lo siento, hermana"

—Darius Murakame.

—"Lo siento inosuke, ya no habrá una próxima vez"—

—Kaname Murakame.

-Final abierto-

Es momento de pensar él como deseas que acabe la historia, él final llega hasta aquí pero tu seras él único de imaginar su verdadero

"Final Feliz"

—The End—.


End file.
